


Одна

by Lienin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: СССР распался. Первый день жизни Натальи отдельно от семьи.





	

По кухне медленно распространялся запах только что сваренного борща. Настоящего украинского! С лучком и салом.  
Беларусь зачерпнула поварёшкой немного красной жидкости, пригубила и удовлетворительно кивнула – Ольга могла бы быть довольна сестрой, борщ получился на славу, даже не пересоленный!

Могла бы быть довольна…

Наталья оглянулась, оглянулась на накрытый на три персоны стол. Белоснежная хрустящая скатерть – новая, только сегодня купленная, начищенное до зеркального блеска столовое серебро – 18 век, между прочим! Подарок брата (а тому, кажись, оно от Пруссии перепало), фарфор костяной, белые кружевные салфетки… Три пустых стула… Один – её, а на других должны были сидеть Ваня и Оля.

«Братик… Сестра…»

Наташа закусила губу, стремясь боль душевную заглушить болью физической.

Украина-то к ней обязательно зайдёт – выпить чашку крепкого кофе с коньяком, да денег в долг попросить. А брат…  
Нет, Россия не придёт, у него слишком много дел – надо выкарабкиваться из вызванного распадом СССР кризиса. Да и гордый слишком. Мол, хотела независимости – нате, распишитесь! – я пошёл, пока-пока, не скучай.

«Милый, любимый братик, зачем ты так? Я ведь не хотела…»

Подумала и бессильно опустилась на стул, уставившись на плавающий в борще островок сметаны. И когда успела налить? Да ещё и все три тарелки и сметанку положила, будь она неладна! Вот ведь выработался рефлекс за годы житья то с Литвой, то с Польшей, то с Россией, - принеси, подай, почему с такой мрачной миной?

Наташа посмотрела на своё отражение в блестящей поверхности заварника.

«Ну, всё! Я теперь независима! Никто не указ, сама за себя, да и не нужен никто… Разве что…»

Возникнувшая было мысль, была немедленно придушена. Нет! Никто ей не нужен! Всё сама! Всё одна!

С грохотом полетели на пол тарелки, растеклась по паркету красная жидкость, так похожая на кровь, что сейчас толчками вырывалась из невидимой раны в груди.

В бессилии Наташа опустилась на пол, судорожно сжимая край испачканной скатерти.

Мысли в голове были похожи на разноцветные шарики, парящие в комнате с включённым вентилятором. Они запутывались, образуя безумные цветовые комбинации, и лопались, долетая до бешено вращающейся вертушки.

"Какое глупое сравнение", - отстранённо подумала Беларусь. Подумала и заплакала, тихо и зло, кляня на чём свет стоит не то себя, за то, что захотела свободы, не то Россию, за то, что не удержал.

Никого не удержал.


End file.
